


Dear Hetalia

by SummerSnowflake



Series: Letters and Requests [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send letters to your favorite characters!</p>
<p>It can be from love letters to strange letters, as long as they're letters!</p>
<p>Just send please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

Rules

  * You may send the letter privately or publicly. If you send it privately, you may request for me to not reveal the contents of the letter. Please also specify if you want to be announced as your username, how you signed the letter, or anonymous. If you do not specify how you are announced, I will use your signature.
  * You may not send letters to fanon characters
  * You must send letters to a specific character or characters. If you are sending to more than one character, please limit the number of characters to five or a single family, team, or group. Please don't request for every character to answer, you know how terrible that would end up. Also, if you are sending a letter to a specific person, but want reactions from different characters you may request the reactors.
  * You may send the same letter _to a different character(s)._
  * You may not abuse the letter. (You know, like when someone sends: *steals your katana.* It is allowed, just don't overdo it, please.)
  * You may send short letters or long letters
  * You may not send letters that abuse the characters. Tease is fine, please no mature content. (Let's keep it rated T, people. I know you can handle it.)
  * The maximum of five letters will be answered each chapter.



**I have the right to edit the rules.**

Thank you so much and happy sending!


	2. Letter One

GC: Hello. I shall be your host for this letter column. (Bows head.) I'm GC, and I hope you will treat me well. Today we will answer a letter from Divine for Italy.

Italy: _Ciao! Ciao!_ Hello! It's me, Italy!!! This place is so cool and big!! This room looks like a fancy gigantic dining area!!! Oh, but GC says that we're this letter column is the only one that gets the dining area! Does that mean we're the only ones that get served dinner? Oh! Does that mean we're gonna have dinner? I'm super, super hungry! I like eating pasta for dinner. It's so delicious!! I also like pizza, pasta, anything with Italian sausage, lasagna, and pasta, and I just really, really, really like pasta!!! Are we getting served pasta for dinner tonight? I hope it's pasta! I also enjoy eating pasta with Germany! I make the pasta for us, then we go eat in the dining room together! Oh, but sometimes Germany likes taking me to a really nice restaurant in town to eat pasta outside at night! And whenever we go, there are stars everywhere! It's so nice!!! I recommend it for everyone! Especially when you have that special someone!!

GC: That's really nice, Italy. You can tell us more some other time, okay? How about you read the letter?

_Dear Italy,_

_Hi you are so cute and bubbly_

_Divine_

Italy: Oh, thank you so much for this letter! I can't believe someone wrote to me! Oh, but I can't believe you think I'm cute. Am I really that cute? I know I'm super bubbly. Everybody always tells me that. Brother France says that I am very cute and bubbly, too. But am I really that cute? Really? Really, really? Oh, but you already said that I am cute. Thank you! I hope you know that you are very cute as well!

GC: You are very nice, Italy.

Italy: Oh, I can't be that nice. Germany scolds me _all_ the time. I probably do a lot of things wrong.

GC: I'm sure he's not scolding you because you're being mean. He's scolding you because he wants you to do things right.

Italy: Hmm... I guess you're right! Thank you very much! In fact, he's always telling me to stop eating pasta all the time. He told me that it's not healthy, and that he wants me to just grow up strong enough to fight in wars. Well, he didn't actually tell me that. I went to Hungary and she said that Germany cares for me a lot! And that's why he always tells me to eat healthier foods! It's been really difficult to eat healthy foods. I like pasta very much, you know!

GC: Well, that's all for today. Thank you, Divine, for writing to _Dear Hetalia._ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Hetalia. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.


	3. Letter Two

GC: Hello, I'm back, underpaid, and not caring. Today's letter is from Russianlearner22 to Russia.

Russia: (smiles maliciously) Hello!

GC: I don't get paid enough to do this everyday.

_Dear russia,_

_Omg i cannot believe i actually learned russian because of you!!!_

_Russianlearner22_

Russia: Thank you! You must be a really nice person to learn Russian! Would you like to become one with me?

GC: No.

Russia: I wasn't talking to you.

GC: Please say no.

Russia: I bet the sender would love to become one with me!

GC: (walking away) I need to get some sleep. I know it was an extremely short letter, but we have to-

Russia: How about we talk more about Russian? I'd love to talk about it!

GC: But there's nothing to talk about.

Russia: Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol.

GC: That's just creepy.

Russia: Maybe I'll curse you to be sick for an entire week.

GC: Thank you, Russianlearner22, for writing to _Dear Hetalia_. We all await more letters from you and other fans of Hetalia. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

Russia: Please write more letters to me!


	4. Letters three and four

GC: Hello, I'm GC. This is _Dear Hetalia_. Today we have two letters. One is for Spain from  miss_lefty, and the other is for Japan from Divine.

Spain: Hola! I hope you all are well! Especially Japan! Isn't his birthday today? Well, I'll read my letter now!

_Dear Spain,_

_Hola!!! How did you raise Romano when he was a kid? I'd like to tell a classmate of mine on how to raise a... how do you say this...a...frisky child?_

_miss_lefty_

Spain: When Romano was a kid? That's a really long time ago.... That sparks some memories. I remember one time when he scared away all of the guests for my party! They didn't come back until I forced Romano into his room. I felt bad for doing it. I wanted Romano to have fun as well. But I guess little kids can't handle themselves. My advice is to know your kid first. Understanding him or her is the first step before fixing the problem. After getting to know him or her, you might want to talk to them first. Address the problem in a kind way. They might be causing problems, but they're still kids. You're teaching them how to act when they are older, and you are their best role model. If they listen to you, that's great! But if you really need to punish them, do it in a way that really teaches them that what they have done is wrong. Also, you have to learn how to forgive them. There are some people who can't seem to get over how much they dislike kids, but you have to remember that we all have been annoying brats at some point. Really, I can't say that I know much about this. It has been a while since I've raised a child. I hope that's enough.

GC: The next letter is for Japan.

Japan: Hello, everyone. Please take care of me today. May I read the letter now?

_Dear Japan,_

_Happy Birthday!!! What can you say about today? Did Italy serve you pasta? I really want to know._

_Love,_   
_Divine_

Japan: Yes, it is my birthday today. But a country will get to a point in their life where they are fine without celebrating. I've gone through this for over a thousand years. I feel that as long as my country is healthy, I can continue living happily with or without celebrations. However, even though I did not need any presents, Italy did give me a strange-looking pasta. I think he was experimenting again. I ate it anyways. He also gave me a large cake with three layers. It was white with flowers decorating the edges. I thought that it was a strange cake for a birthday. I had seen some of them used in weddings before, but Italy said that he made it just for me. So I also ate some of the cake. Italy spent a lot of time making me that cake. Even though Italy was very enlightened about my birthday, he does not make his birthday celebrations very festive. It's something that's true for most nations.

GC: Thank you, miss_lefty and Divine, for writing to _Dear Hetalia_. We all await more letters from you and other fans of Hetalia. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy B-day, Japan!!!!


	5. Letter Five

GC: Hello. Today we are answering a birthday letter from divine for Antonio Carriedo.

Spain: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? I'm doing very fine, thank you! It's time for me to read the letter!

_Dear Antonio/Mr.Carriedo/Spain_   
_Hola! Happy birthday! Did anyone greet you happy birthday? I hope Romano did not mess up your party, like what you said in reply to the other letter. I wish I could go there to España, to greet you myself. What did you have for merienda today?_

_Doña Divina(for a more Spanish style)_

Spain: Ahh... it's been almost a week since my birthday. This letter is late! But I guess the author has their reasons.

~~GC: or just really lazy~~

Spain: A lot of people told me happy birthday! Even though it gets very tiring after a while, the people can't seem to get enough of parties! They always try to make any reason a reason to start a fiesta! They were very happy and told each other to have a nice day! Feliciano and Seb visited me that day. Even Lovino cam and told me a happy birthday! How nice of them, huh?

GC: How about the party?

Spain: There was a small party. After Feli, Seb, and Lovi arrived, so did Ludwig, Gilbert, and Francis. Not enough for me to consider a party. But I don't know what you all would consider a party. As for Lovi, he used to be troublesome when he was little, but he doesn't cause so much trouble any more. Maybe it's because of my influence? (laughs) Maybe not! Lovi knows that he can't cause a lot of trouble any more, but he was still being his normal self. Not that I mind. It's fine if he doesn't want to talk to others much, but I just hope he can still make good friends....

Spain: (chuckles) There are a lot of you that would love to meet me. Your words are enough, mi querido amigo. I hope you are doing very well! You sent the letter days ago, so you must have been talking about the food I ate then, but I guess I can tell you about yoday's as well. On my birthday I ate a cake Feli and Francis made together. It was very good! I ate a lot and tried to get Lovi to eat some too, but he wouldn't eat any. In the end, Feli, Seb, and Gilbert ate most of the cake. Those three are known for their bottomless pits! Today I ate some leftovers from my birthday including some wine that Francis had bought for my birthday.

GC: That's all for today. Thank you, divine, for sending your letter. We hope you and other fans of Hetalia will send more letters. Have a cookie everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!!! ;^; I've been busy and currently I am writing this on my phone!!! I hope this chapter is enough!!! I'd be glad to make up for it with a one shot request!!
> 
> ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ANTONIO!


	6. Letter Six

GC: Here's a letter for England from Lampoerber.

England: Thank you. I'll read the letter now.

_Dear England,_

_How do you keep your eyebrows so... bushy? Are you improving on your cooking? I hope it does not kill anyone. Also, has France been pestering you lately?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lampoerber_

England: My brows are naturally bushy! I have no idea how I got them. I just did. And every time I try to trim them, they just grow back again so quickly! One time France trimmed them for me and the morning after they had grown back! France was so angry that every day he trimmed my brows but he eventually gave up after four days. Said he was tired and that he didn't want to see my face for an entire week. After that, America heard about it and wanted to try it, too. I told him to stop bothering me but he kept on begging to try! France managed to trick me so that Alfred could try it. France has been doing that for a while. Alfred almost burnt my face off!!!

GC: What?

England: Long story. Anyways, my cooking is improving. But everyone else is saying that it's not. I bring them a perfectly cooked fish and they don't eat it! Granted, it was a little on the burnt side and I think I added a bit too much of seasoning but I balanced it out by adding sugar! I didn't think it was too bad! Come on, taste it!

GC: Er... Thank you, Lampoerber, for writing to _Dear Hetalia_. We all await more letters from you and other fans of Hetalia. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late reply!!! I feel so bad for not writing earlier. School has been hectic, and lately my unhealthy obsession for anime has been sizzling to something much more acceptable. Though, I can't say the same for K-pop. Again, I'm so sorry!!!
> 
> I think for now I will be on hiatus until April 13.


End file.
